


Seismicity

by mollyroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Semi-Public Sex, Threats of Violence, bottom corpse, consent is sexy you guys, darkkuno, domkkuno, impostor sykkuno, orangekkuno, they really said corpsekkuno rights, they really went horny on main, top sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll
Summary: “If I were the killer…” He spoke right into Corpse’s ear, puffs of freezing breath hitting his sensitive skin. “This is where I would slice your pretty stomach open.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 817
Collections: Server Simps





	Seismicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to the lovely people who hang out at the pit of absolute depravity that is our server's adult lounge  
> Thanks for being there yesterday else I wouldn't have had anyone to scream with
> 
> Thanks sm joce for betaing this ily <3
> 
> &&&Updates to my other fics coming soon! Plus a new one too  
> Sorry guys I've been really busy planning the exchange ;;
> 
> Disclaimer: RPF is purely fictional

“Why don’t you follow me and find out?”

A chill ran down Corpse’s spine. This was not the Sykkuno he knew. Not the kind, gentle, soft crewmate he met when they first arrived at the base, months ago. Back when their crew had been in the double digits, when life had been easier. Back when they didn’t have to constantly be on edge, looking for an unseen threat that was slowly but surely killing off their... friends. Long before they had urgently requested backup, only to discover their line of communication to the home base had been severed. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Rather than angry, his voice sounded worried to his own ears. It was very possible that the stress of their situation had got Sykkuno a little loopy, but Corpse couldn’t help but feeling something was very  _ wrong _ . The hairs on the back of Corpse’s neck rose when Sykkuno turned towards him. It was almost as if he could smell fear. His lips curled into a smirk that looked very wrong on his usually sweet face.

“Don’t you want to know what I told Brooke?” Sykkuno lifted an eyebrow, cruel eyes fixing onto Corpse’s. 

The girl had arrived at the emergency meeting borderline catatonic, pale as a ghost and unable to speak. Sykkuno had nonchalantly explained they had had a talk, and Brooke now understood everything. When it came time to vote, Brooke refused and Sykkuno… Sykkuno was gloating.

This was not the Sykkuno Corpse knew. From the way he talked, to how he  _ carried himself _ … Had it always been like that? The first time he noticed his friend behaving strangely was right after Jack died, leaving only half the original crew alive. They had decided to ditch their space suits in the vague hope the impostor or impostors would be more easily recognizable… and Corpse noticed Sykkuno just looked  _ wrong _ . He hadn’t dared say anything at the emergency meeting, scared his only remaining friend would get thrown into the volcano… as others had before. At the time Sykkuno was still his normal smiling, kind self… not whoever or  _ whatever _ the person in front of him was. 

“Corpse, don’t you trust me?” Sykkuno shifted slightly closer to Corpse, and Corpse leaned away from him. Sickly sweet honey dripped from his words. “You know I’d never hurt you...” 

Corpse’s voice shook despite himself. “Who  _ are _ you?”

Sykkuno just laughed. “Follow me and find out.” 

He had half expected Sykkuno to snap his neck as soon as they were out of view, and then maybe stuff his body in a vent or some other place he would never be found. He hated doubting his friend, really, but at this point he just wasn’t sure what to think. They were the last five on Polus and, at this rate, this could very well be the end for him. Corpse had never been one to just sit down and wait for death, even if he had long made peace with his eventual passing. He just hoped it wouldn’t hurt.

But Sykkuno didn’t hurt him. He didn’t even look at him as they made their way along the frozen purple dirt. It was as if he knew Corpse was following him. As if he were convinced it’d be absolutely unthinkable that he wouldn’t comply with a direct order.

As if he knew of the shameful little crush Corpse had harboured for so many weeks that made him hang onto Sykkuno’s every word and want to keep him safe, even when every other instinct in his body was screaming at him to run.

The seismic stabilizer stood tall atop a platform, overlooking the base. Corpse had never been here for more than a couple seconds at a time, just long enough to reset them before running back to safety in numbers. 

They slowly made their way up the stairs, the glowing core bathing Sykkuno in blue and making him look even more unnatural. 

“It’s behind this thingy over here,” Sykkuno suddenly spoke up, in the same sweet tone of voice his friend used to use. Corpse was very confused. “That I would kill her and dump her body.”

A shock of adrenaline had Corpse tense. His legs were begging him to flee, but he stayed put.

“Sykkuno, what-” His heartbeat thrummed on his eardrums. 

“That’s what I told Brooke. How easy it would be to get rid of her, if I were the killer.”

“But you’re not the killer… right?” Stupid, stupid, stupid. Corpse couldn’t believe his own ears. Despite his friend’s actions, his  _ words _ … this shift to something more familiar had lured him to stay. 

“What if I was?” Sykkuno turned to look at him, once warm brown eyes now devoid of life. “What would you do?”

“Sykkuno, what-” 

Before Corpse had time to react, Sykkuno shifted to bodily press him against the tower. His breath hitched.

“If I were the killer…” He spoke right into Corpse’s ear, puffs of freezing breath hitting his sensitive skin. “This is where I would slice your pretty stomach open.” 

Corpse barely suppressed a shudder when the flat edge of a blade moved to slide over his stomach. His whole body was trembling, but not just in fear. There was something in Sykkuno’s voice that lit a primal instinct in Corpse, a lust for  _ danger _ .   


“Are you scared?” Sykkuno moved back, and Corpse found he missed feeling the press of his body against his. “I told you, I would never hurt you... Unless you want me to.” Corpse could hear the grin in Sykkuno’s voice and it was leaving his knees weak and his pants tight.

“What are you gonna do to me?” 

He looked up. Sykkuno’s eyes were manic, glinting blue with the lights on the core. “Why don’t you tell me what you want?”

  
  


Corpse had been prepared to die. This was not where he had ever expected he would end up on what was supposed to be his final day alive.

“Did you also do this to Brooke?” He couldn't help the bitter tinge of his voice as he spoke against Sykkuno’s lips. Sharp teeth dug into the soft flesh of his own in response.

“No this is just for you, you’re special to me.” Sykkuno pulled back with a frown. His lower lip was splotched with red. “Why do you think Dream never touched you?”

Corpse pulled him back in, licking his own blood off the other’s lips.

“Because you’re  _ mine _ , Corpse.” Sykkuno’s leg moved between his and he found he could no longer care. He knew exactly who the two murderers were and he was perfectly okay with doing this with one of them. The remnants of the crew would get massacred and he just could not find it in himself to give a shit anymore. Maybe he was more fucked up than he originally thought.

Sykkuno looked awfully pleased with himself. Corpse had no doubt he looked like a mess, flushed and panting while the other man slowly cut his clothing to shreds. His muscles tensed every time he felt the sharp edge of the blade slide against his skin, bracing himself for the pain. But it never came. Instead, Sykkuno would look at him with  _ hunger, _ cold fingers lightly brushing the newly exposed skin.

“Aren’t you enjoying this a little too much?” Sykkuno moved a hand to palm over the front of his pants, his grin grew when he felt just how badly this all had affected him. “Anyone could see you like this… coming undone just for me.”

That little fucker. Corpse made to push him away but then Sykkuno grabbed his wrist and with unnatural force pinned it against the tower.

Fuck, he had no right to be that hot. 

His own traitorous hand, with a mind of its own, took Sykkuno’s free hand and brought it up against his neck. 

His face instantly lit up. “Are you saying you want me to choke you?”

Corpse nodded, gasping when Sykkuno’s fingers tightened around his neck. “I never would have thought you’d have it in you to be so shameless”

Sykkuno pressed hard, and it felt so good. He felt lightheaded, like all the blood from his brain was rushing straight to his dick. Sykkuno just stared him down with cruel amusement, a disbelieving grin on his lips.

Then he let go and Corpse slumped forward, panting hard.

“You’re such a slut, Corpse. You want this so bad, it’s pathetic." Sykkuno slid his knife past the waistband of his pants and he could no longer think. 

“Sykkuno… I-” Predatory eyes fixed on his and Corpse shivered.

“Say it”

Corpse could feel the tug of the blade on his pants, the fabric slowly tearing against the pressure. “I... want you…” Cheeks red with arousal and shame, he couldn’t meet Sykkuno’s eyes. The same eyes that had once been so pure and loving. 

“To do what?” Sykkuno flicked his wrist and Corpse’s pants fell off his hips.

He swallowed what remained of his pride, desperate for  _ more _ . “I want you to use me.”

Sykkuno chuckled, sharp nails digging into the bare flesh of Corpse’s hips. Teasing. Showing him what he could have if he would only submit fully. “Why should I do that?”

The point of Sykkuno’s knife slid against his foreskin and Corpse couldn’t stop the shark whine that broke free from his throat. “Because I’m a slut.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you following me around like a lost little puppy?” Sykkuno whispered into the soft skin of his neck, pressing him hard against the cold metal of the tower. A barely suppressed shiver shook his body. All his nerves were screaming at him to stop, but Corpse didn’t want to.

“How you always stood up for me,” Sykkuno pinched one of his pebbled nipples, cold tongue lightly flicking the other. “You really thought you’d be able to defend me with your worthless human life?”

Sharp teeth grazed his nipple and Corpse threw his head back against the metal. Taking this as an invitation, Sykkuno pressed the sharp edge of his knife against his throat. It drove him insane, he had never felt this painfully hard before.

“Sykkuno… please.” He could barely choke out, voice shaking with pure lust. With slow movements he lifted his hand to Sykkuno’s cheek. It still felt soft. “Please fuck me.”

Sykkuno led him by the chain on his neck, roughly pulling him along until they got to the railing.

“Put your hands here.” He patted two spots on the freezing metal, low enough that Corpse had to bend forward to reach. “If you take them off I’ll throw you over the edge.”

The cold and thrill of this sent a shiver down his spine. He was completely exposed. If Sykkuno called a sabotage then everyone would be able to see him like this, bent over with his ass up in the air and his dick painfully hard.

  
  


Corpse leaned against the railing overlooking the base below them. Sykkuno stood behind him, one hand pulling tight the chain around his neck, the other hand working two slippery fingers inside his entrance.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Sykkuno licked a long stripe along Corpse’s neck, over the bite marks he had just left moments prior. 

Corpse just nodded.

“Use your words, Corpse.” The fingers inside him twisted against his prostate and he keened, hands holding tight onto the rail for dear life. 

“Y-yes.” He could barely stutter.

“Good.” Sykkuno’s laugh rumbled against his shoulder.

Corpse wanted this desperately. He had wanted it back when Sykkuno was soft and gentle, and now that he learned his friend was a murderer he wanted it even more. He could feel the blunt tip of the other’s cock rub against his entrance and couldn’t help the way his back arched as an invitation. Sykkuno pushed his hips forward, slowly breaching him. His hands settled on his hips, sharp nails digging into his soft flesh.

“Do you like how everyone can see me fucking your tight little hole?” His thrusts slowly picked up speed, hands moving to wrap around Corpse’s throat.

“Yes… please…” Sykkuno clearly liked that answer, his hips slammed into Corpse’s, rubbing against his prostate with every thrust.

Corpse’s mouth opened in silent pleasure. Sykkuno was fucking him within an inch of his life. He could feel drool dripping down his chin, hitting the frozen ground that now felt so far away. 

“Isn’t human life precious?” Sykkuno asked against his ear, his hands tightened around Corpse’s neck and black spots began appearing on the periphery of his vision.

A particularly sharp thrust had him almost going over the edge, literally. A fall from this high up would surely kill him.

“Look at them, don’t they look so small and _ frail _ ?” Sykkuno acted like he didn’t notice. “Let them see you like this, so pretty on my dick.” The hands around Corpse’s throat pressed impossibly tighter. 

Corpse could only nod, lost in his pleasure.


End file.
